The truth behind Johnny and Sissy's past
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Challenge #1! This is a challenge i have set for myself. I plan to write the longest Ch ever. My current longest is 3,700k words. I must beat that and make it impossible to beat. Please stay upto date with what i write. I update every day. look for word count to see updates. (..)Rated M for reasons. you'll know why if you have read my other stories. Enjoy! (published 6/26/13)


**(..) After many complaints, i will tell you why this stoty is rated M. Sex, Rape, Blood and Gore, Abuse, Death, Murder, And what ever else you think is in here.(..)**

**Also, there will be a lot of copyright in here, and i am telling you, i don't own them. **

**Itallics in the middle of a talking sentence is an unspoken thought. here is an example:**

**"I love you honey '_even though i will kill you later_' so lets go to bed and fuck!"**

"Look, i didn't mean to do it. I just saw you swimming there and i had to. I didn't realise you were tieing it."

"You are a sick little pervert! I mean, i just wanted to see a real dick, not have you scream bloody murder as i walked in on you taking a shower."

"well you scared the fucking shit out of me. I mean i was drunk. And besides, you have seen it many times. We fuck a lot in bed now!"

"You want to stop? Cause i can always just move back in with my fucking abusive foster parents."

"...No. Im sorry. *Sigh* look, can we please just go back to my place." She only said that becuase she knew that it hurt me. More than she even realises.

" i'll make it up to you. I'll let you feel my dick."

"...Fine. And then we can play a little pleasure game called just the tip."

My best friend and i have had problems ever since we were 11, but we were not lovers back then.

In fact, i never concidered her as anything but a bully, in a sense. Even though i did have a crush on her.

I guess i should tell you that her name is Sissy. And i guess i should also tell you she is my girlfriend.

Thing is, i never concidered her as being anything other than a friend.

When i was 13 dukey died, and she left that same year. When i was 16 was dicking around in the lab, much like i always do, but i found something very interesting.

Sissy and i were not just reunited friends, and the girl i fucked. She was my sister.

I should explain my story.

*flashback*

"Come one dukey, i want to go and try out that new water park."

"Johnny, listen to me. That gang is still out here, and we should be..."

"SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME!"

"shit, dukey, we have to help her."

Johnny runs off. "It would be nice to know wher her was," mumbled dukey as he followed Johnny.

"HELP, IM IN HERE!"

Johnny runs and skids to a stop in front of a dark alleyway. Johnny runs foward, and dukey follows.

"Nice to see you Mr. test. My name is Dr. Evil. Or you can call me dad."

"Dad, where are you? i can't see you in this dark alley."

"Good, becuase i am not your dad. In fact my name is just Dr. Evil. I am called that becuase i am all the things you hate. Your dad, the dark, gil next door, your mom... The list goes on forever. Just imagine this alleyway light and it will be."

Johnny closes his eyes, and then feel a giant claw wrap around him.

"Now listen closely. There is a girl at your school who needed a cock to fertalize her, but i never happened. I am going to make that happen, and speed up the process, speed up the baby inside of her, let the baby become and adult, and spill his mother's guts all over the floor. Would you like to know her name?"

"Who is it, Janet Nelson?"

"You are a very smart little boy mr. test. open your eyes, or i will force them open for you."

"I'd like to see you try."

One of the giant fingers poke johnny in his eye.

"OW! fuck you you over grown son of a bitch that needs to rot in hell. FUCK!"

"Very nice words. Now, lets take down those pants of yours...Shall we"

That same finger rips off johnny's pants, and his brand new AE (American Eagle) boxers.

"Well now... that is a very big cock for a 13 year old. How big do you think janet?"

"4 inches."

"Now now, janet, you have to answer correctly, or i will rape you again."

"Fine. 7 inches. Limp."

"Thats a girl."

"Oh, and look at our little friend, he is becoming aroused."

He wasn't kidding, Johnny's dick was becomeing quite hard. Granted, it wasn't helping that janet had a robotic dildo sliding in and out of her ass.

"Janet, now that we know you are sexy, why dont you do our friend a favor, and kill his little buddy. Oh and that means to give him a fucking blowjob."

"Why?"

"Well, you just need 1 more living cell inside you. You already have mine, and your dad's, why not his?'

"No. You can have mine. Johnny needs to abstain."

Everyone looks down at the dog.

"Look johnny, i know what needs to be done here, and i am going to be the one to do it. Go ahaead you fucking piece of shit, use me."

"Well now, i guess dog sperm works as well, but we were really after johnny's."

"The only reason i can talk is becuase of johnny. When i was irst found in a dark alleyway, i was just a dog. But his sisters did some experiments on me, and i could talk. But i was dying fast. So the girls snuck into johnny's room one night and used a small little beetle to climb into johnny's dick. it came back out with just enought pre-cum to let me live. So take mine. I am johnny after all."

Janet was forced down onto her knees, and dukey was grabbed so he couldn't move. Janet's hot breath made dukey's dick let loose a little bit of pre-cum. Then...

Janet licked the head of the cock. and groaned as the dildo picked up speed. She leaned forward, and then took all of dukey's dick in her mouth. All 12 inches. Back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth. Janet started to pick up speed when dukey sighed in relief.

Janet's eyes got really big. She was trying to swallow all the sperm, but there was so much. Her mouth exploaded off the dick and cum rained down on her body.

then, her eyes became really clouded. A knife somehow got into her hands. "Thank you for the sacrifice. This vessle thanks you." And then the knife was brought down on Dukey's chest. Then she ripped the knife down his belly. She put her hands in him, and pulled out three organs. His testicles, heart, and kidney.

She then started chowing down on the organs and then licked her fingers free of all the blood.

Her eyes became clear again.

"Johnny... Im sorry."

"The process is done. Thank you Johnny, i guess that that mutt was useful to you after all." Said Dr. Evil.

janet started to writh in pain. Her eyes went into thae back of her head.

Then, jonny blacked out.

When he awoke, he was lying in the alleyway, with all his clothes on.

Janet was no where to be seen, then he saw what was at his feet. Janet's body was inside out. and where her baby would be, a hole was ripped open, and foot prints traced where the baby walked. In fact they seemed to get bigger every step.

Then he remembered about dukey. There was none of his blood anywhere. then he saw the dumpster.

He ran towards it. He opened it and saw his buddy, with maggotts eating the inside of him. and Dr. evil was smiling.

"You see johnny, even the most controlled experiments can go awry. After you blacked out, Janet burst into flames, and i freaked. Yet somehow i lived. I guess that it was to tell you that even when all hope is lost, just believe." His face drooped.

Johnny ran home that night with dukey in his arms. When he entered the house, his dad was standing there, ready to scold him. But he stopped. "What happened johnny?" "He died." "Cool, lets go bury him... after i get his liver. We are having a liver meatloaf, since this is the last night i will be here. Your mother and i are going to Venice. Thats in italy. Oh, you will have so much fun here alone."

"Dad, why?" "Just go along with it. Besides, the girls want to hear from you. Take him up there." His dad takes out dukey's liver and sends Johnny back up the stairs.

Johnny knocks on the door.

"Come in john...Shit."

"What is wrong sus...Shit."

"Yeah, just... lets get him burried, and you can talk to me."

They did just that, then they sat at the girl's table.

"Johnny, we are leaving all of this for you. All those years of preperation, we were making this for you. The lab is all yours. Susan got engaged to Bling Bling just today, and they are moving to Africa. I got engaged to Gil yesterday. I am moving out to Canada. Now i want you to know, even though we are all leaving, and dukey is dead, you are not alone. There is a family member left here in prokbelly that you will find out about when you are 16 or maybe 17. Trust me, you will never be alone."

*end Flashback*

Much didnt happen after that. mom and dad left, then so did Susan and Mary. That next week, i had to learn to grow up, and become a man. That was also the week of my birthday. I ditched my cargo pants, and got some AE jeans, and some Levi shorts. I also got some really cool shirts. I aslo started wearing croc flip flops. Yet for some odd reason, i felt as though i needed a friend. Sad thing was, my only friend left that same year, right after her 13th birthday.

*Flashback*

"Look, mom, dad, we are not dating, it is just a common hate realtionship."

"You listen here you girly bitch, we are shipping you away for good. And in case we die, we have some nice foster parents who would love to take you in."

"Bullshit. Everyone that you call "nice" is a fucking bastard, and wants to kill me."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes! that means that you dont give a shit about me."

"Your point?"

"FUCK YOU, AND YOU TOO! IM GOING OVER TO JOHNNY'S!"

Sissy slams the front door behind her. Her parents turn around and look at the couple.

"You think you can handle that little bitch?"

"Of course." Says the man.

"Most definetly." Says the woman.

Sissy runs over to Johnny's house, and sees that no one is home. So she climbs up the side of the house, and enters johnny's room.

Then she sits down on his bed, and stares off into space.

After getting bored, she opens Johnny's door, and walks down the hall towards his sisters room. "Stars and moon...What an odd combination."

She walks over to the locked comupter. The only thing her dad ever taught her that was useful is how to hack even the most secure computers. Not even 30 seconds later she was sifting through the girls files, and then an odd one pops up.

'How to make yourself wet while walking around.' "Hmm, this looks interesting."

Sissy clicks on the file, and a video pops up. And susan in sitting on one of the lab tables in only a G-string and open tits bra.

"Hello there my friends. Today i am here to show you how to make youself and cum just by walking. Mary, please hand me our new toy. Thank you. Now this is only for those who have had the cherry popped, otherwise, this will hurt a lot. Mary take over while i lubricate this."

"Now the way that this works is that you lubricate the fake dick and the front of the panties. Lesbians use this all the time, and now we shall. After you lubricate the fake dick, slid your mouth over it and suck off some of the lubricant, then rub that around your pussy lips."

While mary was talking, Susan was doing exactly what she said.

"Now flip the panties inside out. You will want to take off all other clothing before. Now remember, this will feel very uncomfertable for the first 2 hours or so. Now slide your legs through the panties like you do every day. Now stop. Grab the fake dick, and put it right next to your pussy lips. Slowly slid it in, and after aboit halfway, stop."

Through this whole process sissy remained calm, but right and Susan slid her mouth over the fake dick, she let her left hand slid down her leg, under her skirt and over her panties. Then When susan started sliding the fake panties up her legs, sissy's fingers found their way inside her pussy. her index and middle figers were massaging her clit.

"Now after you have stopped, slide the panties up again, and then the dick. Finally adjust the panties so that they fit normally. Now you will see that there is slight buldge where the dick is. That is normal, since that is where our bush normally is. Now put on a skirt, and don't wear the bloomers. Now put on a tanktop without a bra. One of those scrachty ones. Now as you are walking through out your day, your nipples willbe rubbed, which will make you wt, and in turn the lubricated dick will slid in and out everytime you sit down and stand back up. That is all for today girls, Bye."

Sissy pulls out a flashdrive with her left hand, while still masterbating with her left hand, and plugs it into the computer. She copies all the files under personal. Then she pulls the flashdrive back out, and walks back toward Johnny's room. She hears a song playing in his room, which means that he is back home.

"You're like a moving star  
I can't get close enough to you  
Been months I got your call  
Our falling out we slipped right into  
You were an ace for me  
My crazy heart got hold of you  
Your hand called every bluff  
I had to fold and let it go

Since I saw you last  
I've been holding back  
I figured I should do just that  
I thought I'd crack but I smiled instead  
I'll let you read the fine print

I walk a line between  
The thoughts of now  
And where I've been  
Today the grass is green  
I've got it all, so why reminisce  
I'm just a mermaid  
Who is not content with waveless oceans  
Sometimes a gusty wind  
Is what I need to feel again

Since I saw you last  
I've been holding back  
I figured I should do just that  
I thought I'd crack but I smiled instead  
I'll let you read the fine print

Read between the lines  
For what got left behind  
But I can't say I hold it down  
The weight of seeing you now

I've been holding back  
I thought I'd crack... I thought  
I've been hold...  
I thought I'd crack but I smile instead  
I'll let you read the fine print

You're like a moving star  
I can't get close enough to you  
Been months I got your call  
Our falling out we slipped right into  
You were an ace for me  
My crazy heart got hold of you  
Your hand called every bluff  
I had to fold and let it go

Since I saw you last  
I've been holding back  
I figured I should do just that  
I thought I'd crack but I smiled instead  
I'll let you read the fine print

I walk a line between  
The thoughts of now  
And where I've been  
Today the grass is green  
I've got it all, so why reminisce  
I'm just a mermaid  
Who is not content with waveless oceans  
Sometimes a gusty wind  
Is what I need to feel again

Since I saw you last  
I've been holding back  
I figured I should do just that  
I thought I'd crack but I smiled instead  
I'll let you read the fine print

Read between the lines  
For what got left behind  
But I can't say I hold it down  
The weight of seeing you now

I've been holding back  
I thought I'd crack... I thought  
I've been hold...  
I thought I'd crack but I smile instead  
I'll let you read the fine print

You're like a moving star  
I can't get close enough to you  
Been months I got your call  
Our falling out we slipped right into  
You were an ace for me  
My crazy heart got hold of you  
Your hand called every bluff  
I had to fold and let it go

Since I saw you last  
I've been holding back  
I figured I should do just that  
I thought I'd crack but I smiled instead  
I'll let you read the fine print

I walk a line between  
The thoughts of now  
And where I've been  
Today the grass is green  
I've got it all, so why reminisce  
I'm just a mermaid  
Who is not content with waveless oceans  
Sometimes a gusty wind  
Is what I need to feel again

Since I saw you last  
I've been holding back  
I figured I should do just that  
I thought I'd crack but I smiled instead  
I'll let you read the fine print

Read between the lines  
For what got left behind  
But I can't say I hold it down  
The weight of seeing you now

I've been holding back  
I thought I'd crack... I thought  
I've been hold...  
I thought I'd crack but I smile instead  
I'll let you read the fine print

I've been holding back  
I thought I'd crack... I thought  
I've been hold...  
I thought I'd crack but I smile instead  
I'll let you read the fine print

I've been holding back  
I thought I'd crack... I thought  
I've been hold...  
I thought I'd crack but I smile instead  
I'll let you read the fine print

I've been holding back  
I thought I'd crack... I thought  
I've been hold...  
I thought I'd crack but I smile instead  
I'll let you read the fine print

I've been holding back  
I thought I'd crack... I thought  
I've been hold...  
I thought I'd crack but I smile instead  
I'll let you read the fine print

Since I saw you last  
I've been holding back  
I figured I should do just that  
I thought I'd crack but I smiled instead  
I'll let you read the fine print"

Sissy smiles as the song Fine Print ends. "Miss, why are you here in our home?" She turns around and see's Johnny's dad.

"Oh, hello there Mr. Test. I was told by Johnny, Mary, and Susan that if i ever needed to escape from my parents, i could come here for a while."

"I get that, but why are you here? I thought you were getting ready to move?"

"Move?"

"Yes, you see, you are moving to a wonderful place called Japan. And i believe that you are leaving in about an hour. So go say bye to Johnny, and we will see you later in life."

"Yes Mr. Test."

Sissy walks over to Johnny's room, and he opens the door as she knocks.

"Hey sissy, i heard that you were leaving. I hope that you enjoy japan." He gives her a really tight, and and then turns around into his room.

"I got this for you, since i know how much you like Anime. Subbed and Dubbed of course."

Sissy opens the bag, and inside is 2 books full of 600 anime DVD's, each.

"Johnny, can you keep these here for me? I know that im am not going with my parents, but with some people who will treat me like shit. I promise that i will come back one day."

"Sure thing sissy...I will miss you." Johnny hugs her one more time.

As sissy is walking back home, she sees her foster parents, smiling.

"Right, lets get going."

"Ok." Sissy gets in the van, seeing as though she left all her important things with johnny.

"Hold this," Said the man to his wife as they pulled off the road."

He rips open Sissy's door, and she falls out of the car, alseep.

"How cute." He then kicks her really hard in her side. "Listen here you little bitch. We are not here to love you, but to beat you. If you die then we wont care, if you live, but are scarred for life, then we succeeded."

He flips open one of his poket knife, and pulls off her shirt and bra. He chooses the scaple, and slowly runs the blade on her back, all the way down to her panty line.

he throws the uncouncious girl into an empty suitcase, and puts clothes on top of her. He then shuts it. 10 minutes later, they are on there way to japan. And sissy is strapped in her suitcase underneath the belly of the plane.

*End Flashback*

Now many would call that a fake story, but i believe that all the way. She is so fragile, and i plan to never hurt her. Anyway, like i said, i found out when i was dicking around in the lab.

Granted, that was after we had fucked...

*flashback*

Johnny is banging out to a song in the lab. it was known as Kickstarts, by Example.

"You want me to come over  
I got an excuse  
Might be holding your hand  
But I'm holding it loose  
Go to talk then we choke  
It's like our necks in a noose  
Avoid the obvious  
We should be facing the truth

Start to think it could be fizzling out  
Kinda shocked because I never really had any doubts  
Look into your eyes, imagine life without ya

And the love kickstarts again  
Starts again  
And the love kickstarts again  
Starts again

It's the same old you, the same old me  
You get bored and I get cold feet  
Get high, get wandering eyes  
Forget I've never ever had it so sweet  
I realise what I got when I'm out of town  
Cause deep down you're my girl in a golden crown  
My princess and I don't wanna let you down  
No I don't wanna let you down, down, down, down

You want me to come over  
I got an excuse  
Might be holding your hand  
But I'm holding it loose  
Go to talk then we choke  
It's like our necks in a noose  
Avoid the obvious  
We should be facing the truth

Start to think it could be fizzling out  
Kinda shocked because I never really had any doubts  
Look into your eyes and imagine life without ya

It kickstarts again

Start to think it could be fizzling out  
Kinda shocked because I never really had and doubts  
Look into your eyes and imagine life without ya

And the love kickstarts again  
Starts again  
And the love kickstarts again  
Starts again

It's the same old you the same old me  
You get bored and II get cold feet  
Get high get wandering eyes  
Forget I've never ever had it so sweet  
I realise what I got when I'm out of town  
Cause deep down you're my girl in a golden crown  
My princess and I don't wanna let you down  
No I don't wanna let you down, down, down, down

It kickstarts again

Start to think that it could be fizzling out  
Kinda shocked because I never really had and doubts  
Look into your eyes and imagine life without ya

And the love kickstarts again"

Then there is a knock at the door. Johnny uses his new machine to slide down to the door and answers it. Standing in front of him is none other than his old childhood friend, sissy.

"Sissy? Whathappened to you? You look like you have gone through hell."

"I have... *pant, pant, pant* can i come in? I ran away from home."

"Of course. Please come in, would you like something to drink?"

"No, no, just a place to rest my head."

Johnny looks at her funny and lays her down on the couch. he can't but help stare at her. her clothes were torn at certain points, so some things were showing. He walks into the kitchen and gets her a bottle or arrowhead water.

"Here you go." "Thanks."

"So what happened?"

"My foster parents were real assholes. every week they put a blade to my skin, and said that if i ever told anyone, they would kill me. Last week they put the blade right next to my.. well... you know..." "Your pussy?" "Yeah."

"They said that i didn't need to be virgin anymore, and said that i had a few hours to make myslef preatty before the blade was stabbed in me."

"What did you do?"

"I went to me room, gathered some of my important items, and ran to the nearest private plane. i stole almost 3 million dollars from my foster parents, and booked a plane right here. Thing is, the plane didn't ever make it here. We went down in canada."

"That is where my siser moved to..."

"What?"

"Nothing, i'll explain later. Continue."

"Ok, i then hopped onto a train, and that dropped my off in a town called cooked pork. Then i walked here. I walked for 3 days without food, and only drinking stream water. Then i went home, and saw that my mom and dad burned down the house. All my favorite things were in my room."

"acually, sissy, your stuff is here in my house."

"What?"

"A week after you left i got into a fight with your parents. They called the cops on me, but Mr. Black, and Mr. White showed up instead. They told me to remove myself from the premisis, and go home. Thing was, i knew what your parents were going to do to the place. So, later that night i hijacked one of my sisters machines, and stole everything from your room. It is now in the room next to mine."

"You did that for me?"

"yeah, but i knew that you would come back one day. So i decided to leave you a place to stay."

"Smart for a 13 year old." "Yeah, well, i needed to make sure that we kept up our friendship."

"Our you sure that is it?"

"No... i mean yes... Well... I don't really know."

"Can i take a shower?"

"Yeah, up the stairs, and to the right. And if you need a new pair of clothes, just tell the wall."

"umm...ok?"

"Look, i'll show you."

"Ok."

"Mr. W, please give miss Sissy a pair of new PJ's from American Eagle."

"_yes sir._" a pair of American eagle PJ's appear infront of Sissy, and they are blue.

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Who made him?"

"Me."

"I made all of this."

"My sisters provided the base, but i added the knowlege."

"But i thought you were... Well... You know..."

"Dumb? as did i, but i found something my sisters took from me."

"What?"

"Well, do you remember how Dukey was very smart?"

"Yes."

"That was a brain cell taken from me. The DNA was copied, and added to dukey. I took the original back. I know more than i ever thought possible."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so shower?"

"yeah..."

Sissy tries to stand up, but falls to the ground. Johnny catches her before she hits the ground."

"Woah there, maybe a better move you towards there myself."

"ok."

Johnny carries her up the stairs, and to the left.

"Would you like some help taking off those drags?"

"Um, sure, but could you, you know, not look?"

"Sure, just let me grab a towel."

Johnny walks over to the right of the stairs and grabs a towel from the bathroom rack.

"K, now im going to cover you, and take your clothes off."

"Ok." Johnny sticks his hands under the towel, and slides Sissy's shirt back over her head. then unclips her bra (or what was left of it). After that he slowly slides sissy's shorts off her legs, and her panties along with it.

"now that all those are off, im going to lift you up, and take you to the bathroom."

Johnny does that, and accidentally places his hand right on her pussy, or asshole. (its hard to tell)

"Umm, johnny..."

"What? are my hands in the wrong places?"

"no, no '_yes, but i dont care... it feel too good_' I just want to say thank you for taking care of me."

"Your welcome." Johnny sets her down in the tub, and turns on the stereo.

"I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now

_[Dance beat plays]_

I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now

_[Dance beat plays]_

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now

_[Dance beat plays]_

I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now

_[Dance beat plays]_

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now..."

"Interesting song for this moment." Says sissy after johnny left the bathroom.

She starts to wash her body with Johnny's body wash. Olay. She scrubs all over, and multipul times over her pussy and asshole. She then grabs his shampoo/conditioner (head and shoulders with itchy scalp care) and rubs it on her pussy as well. "Ohhhh, so tingly chilly."

*Meanwhile.*

Johnny had shut the door to the bathroom about 2 minutes into the song. He walks over towards sissy's room once again, and opens a pannel on the wall. A secret door opens, and johnny walks inside. The door shuts behind him. Then the lights turn on.

Over in the corner lies a pile of Johnny's most important items. He picks up a bag, and picks out 4 movie boxes. He then goes back down the stairs.

He goes over to the tv, and opens the back pannel. He puts all 4 discs in there, and closes it back up. Then the title screen comes up, and johnny pauses the movie. "I always did like Anime, and i know that this was sissy's favorite one. I love it too... Maybe i'll come down here and watch it with her later...Maybe."

Johnny goes back up to the bathroom and hears sissy singing. "Ohhh, johnny, why must you do this tooo meeeeeee? I am so hornnyyyyy, but... well fuck, when have i ever said that before?"

Johnny stands up strait, and knocks on the door. Sissy, you alright in there?"

"Yeah, just, well, ready to get out..."

"Can you put on some covering, just so i don't see you naked?"

"Umm, can i ask why first?"

"My parents raised me to be a catholic, and they said that i should never see a girl naked, nor have sex before marriage."

"How has that worled out for you?"

"Not very well, i did love porn, but my parents caught me. Then i swapped over to anime. Much better if you ask me."

"I understand. Now i have to tell you something."

'What?"

"I am too weak to put on my thong, or my bra. can you please just lift me up or something?"

"Sure."

Johnny walks into the bathroom, and sees sissy's nipples fully erect. And sissy quickly pulled her two fingers out of her pussy.

He walks over to the tub and picks her up without problem. She lets her left hand fall down, and she can feel his member throbing inside his pants.

At the bottom of the stairs, he takes her to the couch and sets her down on it.

He is about to walk away when. "Hey johnny, can you do something for me?"

"Of course."

"get me a blanket, pillow, and maybe some food?"

"Sure thing."

The pillow and blanket were laid on top of her wet body. Johnny went into the kitchen, and grabbed a box of cheezits, a few apples, some gummie bears, and some shredded mexican cheese.

"Here you go."

Johnny lays them out in front of her. "Hey johnny, i have anither request."

"Yes?"

"Can you lie here with me? I am still feeling like i am being followed, and i need to comfort of another person."

"Sure thing, you want me dressed or undressed? Hahaha."

"Umm, undressed would be nice, or at least in your AE boxer briefs."

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Alright."

Johnny strips down in front of her, and then climbs in the couch behind her. "TV play."

The movie starts playling, and sissy starts to snuggle up next to johnny.

About the 7th episode in, she starts a light snore. "I... love you... Johnny..." She says as she falls asleep.

Johnny looks at her, and smiles. "I love you too."

They wake up the next morning, and Johnny doesnt freak out that they fell asleep together.

"Hey johnny? Can you go buy something for me?"

"What?"

"A hair dye remover. i know that everyone believes that this yellow hair and red spot is my real hair. But i just dyed it."

"I know. Your real hair is brown, correct?"

"umm, how did you know that?"

"Cause i did a DNA test on myself, and i saw a DNA test of yours and clicked on it. Apparently my sisters knew you before i did. And you had a brown hair with a reddish tint in it. Apparently, so do i. We can go up to the lab, and we can remover the dye."

"Umm, can we get you a better hair color?"

"you know what? i never really played with you when we were younger, so i'll give you a deal. I'll fix up your hair, and you give me a new hair color as well."

"Ok."

they both walk up the stairs, and johnny can't help but notice her tits bouncing up and down. She is not flat chested anymore, now maybe each breast is the size of a large navel orange.

They walk towards the door, and johnny feels his friend waking up. he pats it down so sissy can't see his erection.

They walk inside and sissy walks over to the chair. "Ok, you know what my hair colo looks like. Fix me up."

Johnny pressed a button on the chair, and she has her head get covered by a cone. Johnny walks over to his injection tables, and grabs one for strawberry brown. He also grabs one for his dick. "The work in progess can now be tested."

He walks over to sissy again, and feels his dick getting really hard. He types a meassage on the back of the chair. 'I have to give you and injection, otherwise your hair will not stay what you wish. Give me thumbs up when ready.'

She gives him a thumbs up, and johnny gets ready to give her three different shots. he gives on in her left nipple, one in her right boob, and the last one right on the top of her pussy.

She climbs out of the chair, and her hair looks great.

"Wow, i didnt realise you would give me shots there. Why did you?"

"You will have to do the same to me. One on my nipple, one on my chest, and one on my ballsack."

"Umm, why?"

"Becuase it works."

"Won't it hurt?"

"Nah, i wont feel a thing. Hell you could probably even lick it and i wouldnt feel it."

"Umm, sure. Now why must i do it?"

"Just do it. But give me a second. I have to grab the correct color of hair."

"Wait right there. I am chooseing it. You get to be suprised."

"Alright, its over there, behind the giant computer."

Sissy walks behind the computer, and johnny pulls out his dick. He injects the experimental liquid in the slit of his dick, where piss and cum should come out. he feels his balls growing, and his seamen production increase. He puts his limp dick back in his underwear, just as sissy come back around from the computer.

"Alrighty, sit in the chair."

Johnny sits, and she injects him in his nipple and chest right off the bat. His head is surrounded by the cone now. She pulls down his underwear, and looks at his dick.

She lets her face come real close to his sack, and then she licks it. Then she injects him where she licked. "Salty."

She puts the shot down, grab his limp dick, and lets it sit in her mouth.

she sucks more of the flavor off his dick, and then spits it back out. She drys it off with his underwear, and sits down.

She feels her head starting to hurt, and looks in the mirror. her strawberry brown hair has a blond streak in it.

"What the fuck?"

Johnny comes out of the machine, and puts his underwear back on and walks over to the mirror as well.

"well, i would have thought that you would go with black."

"I did. And you went with strawberry brown, right?"

"yeah... why?"

"Becuase i have a blond streak in my hair."

Johnny looks at it, and then looks at his own.

"Oh, i get it."

"What?"

"For some odd reason our hair is complicated. And our DNA cannot accept the fact that we are changing it. That means that our yellow hair and new hair color with create a blondish yellow. That means that we no longer have mustard yellow, but a dull yellow. That also mean that we will not be concidered as dumb blonds. So we have the perfect hair color."

"Oh, wait, didnt you say that my DNA was stored here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My missing braincell. Can you give me back my smart one?"

"Sure, just wait right here."

Johnny walks over to the computer, and takes out a vail with a murky grey liquid.

He walks back over to sissy.

"now, i must warn you. When this enters back into your skull, your head with pound and a song that is not in english will play in your head while you sing it. I don't know why it happenes, but it does."

"Im ready."

Johnny places the needle on sissy's forehead, and insterts the liquid.

Sissy's face scrunches up in pain, and her mouth opens.

"Sei wie der Fluss der eisern ins Meer fließt Der sich nicht abbringen lässt egal wie schwer's ist Selbst den größten Stein fürchtet er nicht Auch wenn es Jahre dauert bis er ihn bricht  
Und wenn dein Wille schläft dann weck ihn wieder Denn in jedem von uns steckt dieser Krieger Dessen Mut ist wie ein Schwert Doch die größte Waffe ist sein Herz  
Lasst uns aufstehn Macht euch auf den Weg An alle Krieger des Lichts An alle Krieger des Lichts Wo seid ihr  
Ihr seid gebraucht hier Macht euch auf den Weg An alle Krieger des Lichts An alle Krieger des Lichts Das hier geht an alle Krieger des Lichts  
Hab keine Angst vor deinen Schwächen Fürchte nie deine Fehler aufzudecken Sei bedacht, beruhigt und befreit Sei auch verrückt von Zeit zu Zeit  
Lass dich nicht täuschen und wenn's aus Gold ist Lass dich nicht blenden erst recht von falschem Stolz nicht Lerne vergeben und verzeihn Lerne zu fesseln und zu befreien  
Lasst uns aufstehn Macht euch auf den Weg An alle Krieger des Lichts An alle Krieger des Lichts Wo seid ihr  
Ihr seid gebraucht hier Macht euch auf den Weg An alle Krieger des Lichts An alle Krieger des Lichts Das hier geht an alle Krieger des Lichts  
Und er kennt seine Grenzen Und geht trotzdem zu weit Kein Glück in der Ferne Nachdem er nicht greift Seine Macht ist sein Glaube Um nichts kämpft er mehr Und das immer und immer wieder Deswegen ist er ein Krieger  
Das ist ein Aufruf Das hier geht an alle Krieger An alle Krieger  
Das ist ein Aufruf Und dieser Aufruf geht an alle Krieger des Lichts An alle Krieger des Lichts Das hier geht an alle Krieger des Lichts."

Johnny looks at her funny.

"What?"

"Was that the german song Lrieger des lichts?"

"Umm, i guess so."

"i didnt know that you spoke german."

"Didn'y you say that i would sing a song in a forign lagnuage?"

"Yeah, but it was supposed to be a language that you know a litlle bit of."

"Huh, that was odd."

"yeah."

"hey, you wanna fuck?"

"Sure."

*End Flashback*

It was then at that time that i realized that i would do anything for her.

I had never wanted to hurt her, but now i just wanted to be with her. We didnt have sex that day. We just stripped and fell asleep next to each other.

I guess that i ahve come to terms with what i know and what i know is that i love her.

"Hey johnny!"

"What?"

"Are you done writing your autobiography?"

"Yeah."

"So are you gonna delete that story Johnny's truth?"

"Yeah, probably."

"How long will you give it?"

"2 weeks after this is completed."

So that is my life story in a nutshell. The truth behind our past is that we have been here for each other through everything. And i love her.

**Done.**

**Also, some of the songs lyrics are a little bit off, so dont yell at me. At the end of this chapter, i will tell all songs, and their artists and you can look them up on youtube.**


End file.
